Tow Truck Tough/Gallery/1
Prologue: Blaze and Crusher's race S3E15 Blaze driving toward a muddy hill.png S3E15 Blaze and Crusher jump the muddy hill.png S3E15 Blaze and Crusher racing on a dirt track.png S3E15 Blaze on a banked turn.png S3E15 Crusher jumping a gap.png S3E15 Blaze and Crusher hopping over hills.png S3E15 Blaze and Crusher in a turn.png S3E15 Blaze and Crusher reach a jump.png S3E15 Blaze and Crusher flip.png S3E15 Blaze and Crusher land.png S3E15 Blaze and Crusher pass Pickle.png S3E15 Pickle watching the race.png S3E15 Pickle cheering for Blaze and Crusher.png S3E15 Blaze and Crusher enter a slanted turn.png S3E15 Blaze racing with AJ and Gabby.png S3E15 AJ and Gabby sitting in Blaze.png|Whoo-Hoo! Alright! S3E15 Blaze and Crusher turn the corner.png S3E15 Blaze in the lead.png S3E15 Crusher steals the lead.png S3E15 Crusher feels weird.png|Wait, what’s going on? S3E15 Crusher has engine trouble.png|"Uh-oh, Crusher! Sounds like you're having some engine trouble!" S3E15 Blaze "We should take a break".png|"Maybe we should take a break so Gabby can check it out." S3E15 Crusher "I'm fine".png|"Ha! I don't need a break! My engine's fine!" S3E15 Crusher driving normally.png|“It's absolutely, positively, totally..." S3E15 Crusher fails a jump.png S3E15 Crusher about to fall.png|"Fine?" Crusher's broken engine/Tow Truck Blaze S3E15 Crusher hits the ground.png S3E15 Pickle comes over.png S3E15 Crusher tries to move.png S3E15 Crusher "I can't drive!".png S3E15 Blaze, AJ and Gabby join Crusher.png|"It's okay, Crusher." S3E15 AJ "Gabby can fix your engine".png|"I bet Gabby can fix your engine." S3E15 Gabby "Get you to my garage".png|"Yeah! We've just gotta get you to my garage." S3E15 Pickle "I'll push you there".png S3E15 Pickle tries to push Crusher.png S3E15 Pickle pushes with no effort.png S3E15 Pickle "This might take a while".png S3E15 Pickle still pushes with no success.png S3E15 Crusher "It's no use".png|"Oh, it's no use." S3E15 Crusher "I'm gonna be stuck here forever!".png|"I'M GONNA BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!" S3E15 How can we help Crusher.png S3E15 We need a vehicle with pulling power.png S3E15 Blaze "We need a tow truck!".png|"We need a tow truck." S3E15 Gabby gets out her tablet.png|Yeah! S3E15 Diagram of tow truck on Gabby's tablet.png|Tow trucks have super pulling power. S3E15 Blaze going to transform.png S3E15 Transformation interface.png S3E15 First part needed.png S3E15 Hook and cable materialize.png S3E15 Second part needed.png S3E15 Telescoping boom materializes.png S3E15 Last part needed.png S3E15 Winch materializes.png S3E15 Tow truck transformation complete.png S3E15 Blaze transforms.png S3E15 Blaze becomes Tow Truck Blaze.png S3E15 Gabby and AJ astounded.png S3E15 Blaze's siren blares.png S3E15 AJ and Gabby board Blaze.png S3E15 Tow Truck Blaze drives around.png S3E15 Pickle sees Tow Truck Blaze.png S3E15 Tow Truck Blaze flips through the air.png S3E15 Tow Truck Blaze lands next to Pickle.png S3E15 Crusher surprised that Blaze is a tow truck.png S3E15 Blaze "Let's get to work!".png S3E15 Blaze gets behind Crusher.png S3E15 Gabby jumps on the winch.png S3E15 Gabby swings the hook down.png S3E15 Gabby attaches the hook and cable.png S3E15 Gabby gives AJ a thumbs up.png S3E15 AJ turns the winch.png S3E15 Blaze starts pulling Crusher in.png S3E15 Crusher being pulled by Blaze's hook.png S3E15 Blaze "Tow truck power!".png|Tow...truck...power!! S3E15 Everyone cheers for Tow Truck Blaze.png S3E15 Blaze "Next stop, Axle City Garage".png S3E15 Blaze towing Crusher away.png Back at the garage/Call from Stripes S3E15 Exterior of Axle City Garage.png S3E15 Gabby fixing Crusher.png S3E15 Gabby "This should do it".png S3E15 Gabby tightens a bolt.png S3E15 Crusher is fixed.png S3E15 Crusher overjoyed.png S3E15 Crusher driving without a problem.png S3E15 Crusher singing happily.png S3E15 Crusher obliviously reversing.png S3E15 Crusher reverses into some barrels.png S3E15 Crusher in a daze.png S3E15 Pickle "Cleanup!".png|"Cleanup!" S3E15 AJ hears his watch beeping.png S3E15 AJ "We're getting a call".png|"Hey. Sounds like we're getting a call." S3E15 Stripes appears on AJ's watch.png S3E15 Stripes "I'm in the jungle".png S3E15 Monkey hitting the ball.png S3E15 Monkeys playing volleyball.png S3E15 Stripes "You guys should come join us".png S3E15 Stripes hits the ball.png S3E15 Ball flies over the net.png S3E15 Monkey bumps the ball back.png S3E15 Ball flies back to Stripes' side.png S3E15 Stripes spiking the ball.png S3E15 Monkey catches the ball in its tail.png S3E15 Ball flies over Stripes.png S3E15 Ball lands on a tree branch.png S3E15 Stripes "Hang on, monkeys".png S3E15 Stripes drives up to the tree.png S3E15 Stripes "Tiger claws!".png S3E15 Stripes' claws pop out.png S3E15 Stripes about to climb the tree.png S3E15 Stripes climbing the tree.png S3E15 Stripes gets the ball.png S3E15 Stripes tosses the ball to the monkeys.png S3E15 Monkeys get the ball back.png S3E15 Stripes "Now let's get back to our game".png|"Now let's get back to our game and..." S3E15 Tree branch starts to break.png|"Uh Oh." S3E15 Stripes falls.png S3E15 Stripes falling down a cliff.png S3E15 Stripes lands on a rock.png S3E15 Monkeys look over cliff.png S3E15 Monkeys worried.png S3E15 Stripes looks up.png S3E15 Video watch showing Stripes' trouble.png S3E15 Blaze "Stripes, are you okay?".png S3E15 Stripes "That was some fall".png S3E15 Gabby "I think something's wrong".png S3E15 Stripes "My tire?".png S3E15 Stripes notices his broken tire.png|Oh No! S3E15 Stripes can't climb out.png S3E15 Stripes needs our help.png S3E15 AJ "We've gotta help him".png S3E15 Gabby can fix Stripes' tire.png S3E15 Gabby "But first".png S3E15 Blaze can use his tow truck power.png S3E15 AJ "With Blaze's tow truck power".png S3E15 Blaze, AJ and Gabby "Tow Truck Team to the rescue!".png|Tow Truck Team...TO THE RESCUE!!! S3E15 Blaze about to leave the garage.png Tow Truck Team to the rescue! S3E15 Blaze comes out of the garage.png S3E15 Blaze goes down a street.png S3E15 Construction site up ahead.png S3E15 Truck gets stuck in cement.png S3E15 Gabby sees the stuck truck.png S3E15 Blaze about to rescue the stuck truck.png S3E15 Stuck truck caught by Blaze's hook.png S3E15 Blaze's winch turns.png S3E15 Truck gets pulled out of the cement.png S3E15 Truck freed.png S3E15 Blaze leaves the construction site.png S3E15 Blaze goes up a blue truck's ramp.png S3E15 Tow Truck Blaze does a spin in the air.png S3E15 Tow Truck Blaze lands.png S3E15 Blaze spins on a traffic light post.png S3E15 Tow Truck Blaze zooms ahead.png S3E15 Blaze comes to skate rink.png S3E15 Blaze does a trick in the air.png S3E15 Blaze up really high.png S3E15 Blaze does another trick.png S3E15 Blaze approaching the park.png S3E15 Blaze about to head for the park.png S3E15 Rudy's frog is stuck in a tree.png S3E15 Blaze hooks up to the tree branch.png S3E15 Frog sees Blaze's hook.png S3E15 Frog drives across hook line.png S3E15 Frog reunites with Rudy.png S3E15 Blaze and Rudy high tire.png S3E15 Blaze heads into the forest.png S3E15 Blaze swings on a tree branch.png S3E15 Blaze jumping over the hills.png S3E15 Blaze about to do one last jump.png S3E15 Blaze flips through the air.png S3E15 Blaze does one more perfect landing.png To return to the Tow Truck Tough episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries